


Not the Fairytale She Signed Up For

by geeky_galpal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of past outlaw queen, mentions of zelena mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_galpal/pseuds/geeky_galpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina can’t believe it. Can’t believe that after everything, absolutely everything, this is where she ended up. In bed, completely naked, on a lazy Sunday morning with her best friend. </p><p>(On a lazy Sunday morning, Regina Mills gets ready for brunch-- and can't help but reminisce on the long winding road that finally brought her and Mal together. She couldn't have seen any of this coming, but maybe it makes sense that it was her at end of it, waiting all long. Life never works out like you would imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Fairytale She Signed Up For

Regina’s cold. Well, not cold- yet. But, laying face down on the bed, she’s struck by how cold she can quickly feel when the air conditioning hits where she is still slick.

Mal just pulled out- it couldn’t have been more than a minute ago? Honestly, in the after glow, she can’t remember. Everything was warm and Mal’s kisses and their mutual touches as she came down from her last orgasm; Mal waited until she was no longer pulsing and her breath returned to her normal rhythm before gently removing herself, giving Regina one last kiss before moving to shower.

She wouldn’t normally rush like this, leave Regina alone, but they are supposed to be on their way to brunch in- who knows how long from now? Regina can’t remember anything, really, nothing past the pleasure that is still slowly rolling through her limbs. She embraces the endorphin high, the peace that has finally settled in her brain. It’s so rare she can quiet her thoughts; sometimes these post-sex moments are all she has. And so Mal told her that she would shower first, and Regina had rolled over, intending to wrap herself in the sheets that they had crumpled off to the side. Except- the sheets were too far away. That’s how she has ended here. Cold.

Maybe she’s cold, but she’s also content. She stretches her toes up and down, thinking she might even say happy, but happy always feels fleeting. She’s skittish of happy. But this, bone deep contentment, this satisfaction, this is more than enough. This feels better than happy. This feels… steady. This feels, well warm, and as that thought floats across, she has to let out an ironic chuckle. She feels warm even as their mutual wetness spread across her thighs is now drying into something cold and sticky and goosebumps are growing up her ass and back. How did she ever end up here?

Here. With Mal. She yawns a little and finally reaches for those sheets, turning on her side, haphazardly covering at least her lower half. There, that’s better. That at least keeps the goosebumps from spreading further. She blindly reaches above for a pillow, bends her knees up and curls the pillow against her stomach, supports her head on her arms. She feels safe, her body shaped into a ball like this. She feels safe with Mal, whose body wash she can smell faintly wafting from the bathroom and whose humming she can hear, even with the water running.

She smiles, thinking back to her first time with Mal. When she was still a young queen. She didn’t know that there could be pleasure with sex. She and Daniel had never progressed passed touching and Leopold, well—- No. She wasn’t going to grant Leopold the mental space right now. Not when she is feeling safe and in her bed. But Mal, that first night Maleficent had been patient and, despite the nickname given to her by myth as the Mistress of All Evil, Maleficent had been kind to her. She was steady, allowing Regina to kiss her first with trepidation and later with growing confidence. She asked Regina before every touch, every move. She checked in Regina’s eyes for even the faintest glint of fear or warning that they had gone too far. Regina didn’t come that night- Hell. Regina didn’t know what coming even was yet that night. But she remembers waking up in Maleficent’s arms that morning as sunrise glistened the stone walls of her castle. And she felt alive, buzzing all over, and more cared for than she could remember in a long time.

Of course, she didn’t tell Mal any of this yet. She didn’t yet know how to be that open with the woman who was her lover and quickly becoming her best friend. And anyway, they had so many other times. They’d come together late at night, when Leopold was asleep and Regina alone in her quarters. Sometimes, when Leopold was gone for days, surveying the kingdom, Regina would steal away to Mal’s castle for extended visits. Mal would teach her magic that even Rumplestiliksin didn’t know how to master. She’d take Regina in flight and carry her to the waters edge, where they could play together and not be seen. They would read books- so many books. They shared stories of broken hearts and abusive mothers who controlled too much and what it felt to be left alone as a baby dragon. Maleficent would listen, helping Regina plot her revenge against Snow White. Hoping that revenge would finally bring her happiness. It didn’t, of course, but she didn’t know that yet. Perhaps, Mal always did.

Regina’s arm is cramping. She finally stretches her body across the bed and glances at the clock. It’s 10:00am already. Henry spent the night at his grandparents’ to help prepare today’s big family meal, but how is that she hasn’t heard Zelena or Robyn come down from the attic apartment yet? Well, better not question the gift of this continued quiet.

She closes her eyes again at the sound of the shower turning off. Listens as Mal pads her feet on the bathroom rug and cleans the steam from the mirror. She loves this. Having Mal no more than a few feet away, knowing her routine. After she clears the steam, she always squints at herself in the mirror for a second, as if she’s still taken back by her human form despite all the centuries of living in it. Then she will reach for the extra large towel that Regina leaves hung on the door for her. First, she will wring out her hair a little, then wrap the towel around her waist and leave her breasts free. After that, in 5-4-3-2-

“Oh, I see you have moved only a little”

Regina smirks, finally sitting upright against the headboard. She knows her dragon. Mal continues to dry herself in their bedroom, unwrapping the towel and starting at her ankles. First the right leg, and then the left. Regina watches her lover, admiring her calves, her impossibly long legs, the way her breasts sway with gravity as she bends over, her nipples perking up (someone really should turn down that air conditioner, but this heat wave has been terrible). Finally Mal straightens as she moves to dry her shoulders and arms. And that’s when Regina sees it- the small swell in her belly. Their little flame is finally growing. That swell hadn’t been there yesterday, had it? She has to admit, something about the roundness has her smiling proudly to herself- look at what they created together- and also has given her a pulling twitch of renewed arousal.

She has had a lot of sex with Mal. Some gentle, a lot of it rough, some with Mal as her teacher, a lot after with Regina being the one eager to test their limits. They’ve always been good about that with each other, giving and taking depending on what the other needs most at the moment. Covering each other in sweet kisses and soft touches when one of them felt raw and vulnerable, granting permission to work out their aggressions on each other’s bodies when anger and frustration at the world boiled over. Not having to fear that the other would break, knowing that bruises and bites could heal. At that memory she has to cover her mouth before she snorts. 

One of those bruising nights is what gave them Lily. She doesn’t know which encounter for sure, but she could make a healthy guess. When they had finished, everything around them was a mess; they had actually managed to break a few chairs. Regina had cried that night, first in softly and then openly. Mal gathered her entire naked body into her lap and kissed every tear.

Even after she betrayed Mal, bringing forth the dark curse and locking her beneath the clock tower, she never stopped loving her. She never believed that even underneath all of the darkness, that their friendship was over. Their bond was too great. And when Mal was resurrected... Well, their drunken tryst in the vault, after Cruella and Ursula had finally dipped out, was one for the record books. She still throbs and presses her thighs together at the memory of it. But it was only one night between friends.

She loved Robin. She does not say that lightly or as an excuse. Robin was not someone taken up in her life briefly brief or without care. She loved Robin with all of her being. And Maleficent, she understood that. She respected that relationship. She knew what it meant for Regina to have another chance at a great love.

If it ever bothered her to step away, she never let on even for a second. She only asked Regina to help her find Lily. She left Regina in peace. They were both on their way to their happy endings, Regina with the family she was making with Robin and Mal with the family she was able to rebuild with Lily. They were rooting for each other’s happiness.

When Regina’s happiness shattered a little over a year ago, it was Mal who helped put her back together. Yes, the Charmings helped, as did Emma. But, they didn’t know what that war with your own inner darkness really felt like. Zelena moved into the mansion, taking over the attic with Robyn, and that made a difference. Zelena had also lost so much. And she shared Regina’s impulses. But Maleficent shared Regina’s history. And as she was clawing to put herself back together, figuring out how to love herself and still live with the Evil Queen inside her, having someone who had already seen her once before when she was in pieces lost to darkness, and had loved her anyway… that was everything she needed.

They started back as friends. Falling back into their routine of book sharing and dragon flights to water, even if in this case “water” was only the Storybrooke Lake. It was months, nearly a year, before they even began to slowly explore each other again as lovers. They were both terrified, for so many reasons. But they trusted each other. They trusted their deeply rooted partnership.

Regina rolls her neck from side to side. Maleficent’s traveling back and forth between their dresser and the bathroom regularly now. First, retrieving underwear- a periwinkle lacy set that Regina is particularly found of- then to apply her make up, she forgot her lipstick and had to go back, so on and so forth. Regina still hasn’t moved from her spot by the headboard. It’s nearing 10:30am. She knows it’s awful, but she’s earned a morning of being lazy. Last night…

Last night had been hard on her.

Now that the town has seemed to quiet down for a decent stretch of time, she’s started sessions back up with Archie. It’s been good, possibly even healing, but therapy is a lot of work. It drains her and sometimes puts her right back squarely in the same ugly places that she started therapy to try and get out of in the first place. Archie swears that is a part of the cycle. Yesterday, she shared dinner with Henry at Granny’s before her session. Archie doesn’t usually work Saturday so late in the day, but one makes exceptions for the mayor and former queen. She left the session keyed. Coiled so tightly that she couldn’t stop herself from snapping harshly at anyone who came close. The only person who didn’t piss her off was Robyn. Everyone else could burn. She and Zelena went at it for more than a few rounds, each with increasing temper, until Mal stepped in. Whispered in her ear and got her to breathe deep enough to mutter an apology to her sister (which she genuinely accepted, thankfully) before stalking off to bed.

Mal knew enough to leave her alone for a while. She stayed in the living room playing with their niece, giving her a bottle and eventually preparing her for a bath. As Regina circled around her bedroom, clenching and unclenching her fists, hot tears angry streaming down her face, she heard Mal say her final goodbyes to Zelena. She steeled herself for the intrusion into her personal space. She knew Mal was going to want to talk.

Instead, Maleficent entered quietly and stayed in the corner of their room. She approached Regina slowly, as if to give her the opportunity to say no. Finally, once she was close enough, she opened her arms to Regina and just let her be held. She didn’t ask for answers about Regina’s temperament. And of course, Regina should’ve known that she wouldn’t. That wasn’t their way.

Eventually, Mal had worked them towards the bed, using magic to whisk away their clothes and deciding that in this heat wave, they were fine to sleep in their underwear. Before she moved to tuck the sheets around them, she whispered in Regina’s ear, “Is there anything you need?”

Regina was surprised by her own response: “I need you to fuck me”

She needed to be fucked. Not made love to, not that night. She needed to be pushed into the mattress by the weight of a warm body and fucked until the air left out of her lungs. She desperately needed someone else to make the decisions. She needed to chase her orgasm so that she could finally, finally have some peace.

Mal ducked her head into the crux of her neck, slowly and deliberately licked her tongue across the top of her shoulder. She moved her arm from Regina’s waist to her breasts and ghosted her hand across her nipples.

“If that is what you want, you only need to ask. I will gladly oblige. But I want to make sure first. If you would also like it, I can hold you tonight, just like this. I will keep safe and secure until you sleep. And then tomorrow, we can get up early, having rested tonight together. And I will fuck you as hard and for as long as you want.”

For the first time all night, Regina felt her muscles relax. She curled herself further into Maleficent and knew that was the right choice.

“Ok. But, in the morning-“

“A good and proper fucking. You have my word. Now, close your eyes. I have you here. You can allow yourself to sleep.”

That’s the last thing Regina remembered.

Mal kept her word. Regina woke up to Maleficent already between her legs, placing teasing kisses along her inner thighs. She waited for Regina to wake, to be granted permission before going forward. Regina had her first orgasm before she had even fully wiped the dried sleep from her eyes.

She tried to return the favor, she really did. But Mal tutted her arm away. Instead, asking her to pick her favorite strap on from their growing collection.

A quick silencing spell and a few harness maneuvers later, and Regina was right where body craved. Pinned between Mal and their mattress. Biting her bottom lip at the rough drag of Mal pulling in and out of her. Her breasts sandwiched underneath Mal’s, nipples shoved against each other. Feeling more than hearing the combined thundering of their heartbeat. Everything feeling close- impossibly close- and so tight. 

The rhythm they set was punishing. She couldn’t stop to breathe. Every thrust was rubbing Mal right against her clit. Every single time electricity went zigging from clit to toes and up through her stomach, her breasts, hell even her hair. Mal used one of her arms to hold Regina’s hands above her head. Sucking at the throbbing pulse on her neck. And- Oh god, there went another pound, another drag, another surge of sharp– Ughhhh- Oh god, she can’t take much more — And again and — Mmmhmff! Fuck! This should never ever end— And another delicious long drag. Her every nerve on fire and again and again–

That was how Regina found herself unable to move. Found herself cold from the air conditioner, wet from their sex, and unable to care.

This is where they are now. Mal is bending over to reach for her slacks when she finally pesters Regina a bit, “I hate to bother you when you finally seem settled. But you know if you don’t move soon…” She trails off, climbing into bed.

Regina can’t believe it. Can’t believe that after everything, absolutely everything, this is where she ended up. In bed, completely naked, on a lazy Sunday morning with her best friend. On their way to a brunch filled with family, when she once felt so alone. Listening to her sister run after her quickly toddling baby niece down the hallway, when this mansion was once empty save her and Henry. She runs her hands down Mal’s body, settling on the small half-circle growing beneath her bellybutton. Their child. The new addition, ready to join its brother and (already grown) sister. And through it all, her partner. Someone who has been through it with her. Who isn’t afraid of her darkness. Someone who has some darkness of her own.

Mal reaches out and tucks her hair behind her left ear. She nibbles a little at the expanse of skin she exposes there, murmurs something about they have to pick up Lily. Regina wants to bite back her smile that’s threatening to break both of her cheeks, but she just can’t.

This was not the fairytale that she signed up for. It’s more than what she could’ve dreamed.


End file.
